<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nudist on the Team by Notsalony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421431">Nudist on the Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony'>Notsalony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D/s, Dom!Scott, Forced Masturbation, Forced blow job, M/M, Multi, Nudist, Other, Public Nudity, Selfcest, Senior year, Submission, exhibition, nudist!Liam, sub!Theo, sub!liam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam explores his nudist side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar/Nolan Holloway, Theo Raeken/Scott McCall &amp; Liam Dunbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nudist on the Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/985521">The Exchange</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony">Notsalony</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAthaelaxxx/pseuds/xxxAthaelaxxx">xxxAthaelaxxx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have an image that inspired this.  If you don’t know what the program is, please look at the story “The Exchange” by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam stood there.  Naked and proud.  His manhood long and hard hanging out in front of him as he stood there in his room looking at himself and wondering if he could go through with this, his eyes tracing the lines of his body.  He’d had this plan for years, ever since the program had been launched at his old school and he’d spent his week Freshman year walking around naked in front of all his classmates.  He’d had an erection the whole time and he’d had to masturbate and explore his body in front of them.  It was there he figured out that he liked being naked. <br/><br/>Afterwards it’d felt wrong to wear clothes again.  And when he’d talked about it with the councilor they’d helped him understand he’s a nudist.  He’d started spending time in his room naked.  Taking his time putting clothing on, sometimes forgetting his underwear to free ball through the day.  He’d always find himself with a swollen erection waiting to be touched.  And usually by the end of his third period he’d had to masturbate furiously in the locker room. <br/><br/>Then they s*8/74tarted letting the students sign up for periods of not wearing clothes in school after they’d served.  Liam could take his clothes off and be accepted walking down the hall and hanging out with his friends. <br/><br/>And then he’d come to Beacon Hills.  And they didn’t have the program.  He’d had to keep his nudist tendencies under wraps.  And it’d taken a lot to do that.  Then he’d wolfed out during a full moon and had to be chased down by Stiles and Scott.  Neither of whom had the finally caught him, they’d not understood why he was naked.  A fact they brought up a lot over the next year and a half. <br/><br/>And then they graduated and went off to college and left him to run things while they were gone. <br/><br/>And he’d decided that what he needed most of all was to be himself.  So he’d talked the school into launching the program in Beacon Hills.  Sold it as a way for kids to get in touch with their bodies and their sexuality in a more controlled and educational format.  And he’d been the first male student to go through the program last month.  A whole week of walking around naked.  Once people got over the novelty of a naked teenaged boy with a rampant erection they started realizing they could ask him to do things.  Touch himself, touch them, touch others. <br/><br/>He’d ended up masturbating over his lunch in the lunch room, while everyone watched and talked about him.  Standing there naked and stroking his cock till he came.  It was a dream come true for him.  And then he’d had to start wearing clothes again.  He’d taken to not wearing underwear once in the last month, and sure it still gave him a boner from the feel of his jeans touching his cock, and the thrill of knowing he had one less layer of clothing on… but it wasn’t enough. <br/><br/>Even being naked in his bedroom like this wasn’t enough.  That was why he’d started wearing less and less clothing around the house.  It was completely normal for his parents to see him in just a pair of shorts.  And he was pretty sure they knew he was wearing skimpier and skimpier shorts as the weeks dragged on till he had worn nothing but a jock strap last night to dinner.  They’d not talked about it, but he could see the glances they gave one another.  They wanted to know what was up.  That’s why he’d finally gotten the courage to get the paper work set up. <br/><br/>It was time.  He picked up a pair of boxers, his favorite pair that showed off his ass the best.  Squeezing himself into the boxers and picking up the paper work he walked down to breakfast with his parents.  His boner quite clear as he sat down, his parents glancing at him before he cleared his throats and put the paperwork in front of them. <br/><br/>“You want this?” His mother asked quietly. <br/><br/>“yes.” Liam nodded.  “I’ll donate my clothes tonight after school.  I washed everything but these boxers… and I’ll keep these for emergencies… but the rest of the time I want permission to be naked all the time.” <br/><br/>“honey…” She smiled, patted his hand.  “of course.” She signed it and Liam smiled, taking his boxers off and sitting there fully naked in front of his parents.  He ate his breakfast and enjoyed being naked and completely hard in front of his family.  Later he packed his bag and went to school.  People looked at him, a little surprised to see him naked but accepting as he handed in the paperwork.  The school day wasn’t that long, and eventually he was back home packing up his clothes with Nolan who was helping him donate his clothes.  Nolan was currently going through his week in the program so he was also just as naked as Liam was. <br/><br/>And probably just as hard.  He was starting to get why Liam liked this to much.  They started towards the donation place with the clothes, deciding to walk when Liam decided he needed to come clean with someone about this whole thing.  He pulled his phone out of his shoe, he’d been planning to get a hip pouch he could strap on himself for things like this later on, but for now he kept stuff in his bag at school and in his shoe while out and about without it. <br/><br/>“Hey.” Theo’s voice came across the phone. <br/><br/>“I’m a nudist, and a submissive… and I’ve had the biggest crush on you since you came back from purgatory.” Liam blushed. <br/><br/>“Hang on.” The line went muted but didn’t hang up.  Liam blushed as he stood there holding his clothes.  “Sorry about that.  I just has to clue my date in that I was on the phone.” <br/><br/>“Date…?” Liam’s voice cracked. <br/><br/>“Yeah… stopped by his place to pick him up and treat him to a nice lunch and then I’m going to suck his cock and probably let him fuck me senseless.” <br/><br/>“ooh…” Liam looked down. <br/><br/>“Y… you didn’t think I was a top did you?” Theo chuckled.  “Cuz I used to think I was, but after me and my top got together he showed me just how wrong I was.” There was a kiss sound. <br/><br/>“Am… am I on speaker phone?” Liam blushed furiously. <br/><br/>“Yep.” Scott’s voice came across. <br/><br/>“Scott…?” <br/><br/>“Who’s cock do you think he’s going to be sucking.” <br/><br/>“I… uh…” <br/><br/>“So you’re a nudist now.  Nice.  I always wondered.  I mean you petitioned to get the program in Beacon Hills, and there were all those photos of you naked online after you got it started.”  Shit, Scott had seen those? <br/><br/>“yeah…” <br/><br/>“So what did you want to talk about with my sub, you said you had a crush, you wanting to fuck his mouth too?” <br/><br/>“i… I was hoping he’d dom me..” Liam blushed as he looked at Nolan. <br/><br/>“I’m sorry… what?” Theo asked with surprise. <br/><br/>“I’m also a bit of an exhibitionist and I… I want to submit to you.  I want you to tell me to do things…” <br/><br/>“Things?” <br/><br/>“Like masturbate in the street…” <br/><br/>“Are you naked right now Liam?” <br/><br/>“Yeah… we’re going to donate my clothes.” <br/><br/>“We?” Scott asked. <br/><br/>“Nolan, it’s his week in the program, he’s helping me.” <br/><br/>“So you’re both naked, in public, sporting hard ons?” <br/><br/>“yeah…” Liam bit his lip. <br/><br/>“Show me.” Liam took a photo of the pair of them on the street, their hard dicks visible, before sending it off to Theo’s phone.  “Nice… tell you what.” Scott continued.  “I want you to jerk off.  I want you to stroke your hard cock till you cum on Nolan’s cock and then I want you to suck his cock and lick your cum off of him before he blows his load in your throat.” <br/><br/>“I… uh…” <br/><br/>“You want orders right Liam?” <br/><br/>“yes…” <br/><br/>“Yes?” <br/><br/>“Sir…” Liam felt his body quiver at saying that. <br/><br/>“Better.  Now turn on face time, I want to see you stroke your cock.” Liam blushed but did as he was told, stroking his cock for Scott and Theo who smirked at him from his phone.  They made him turn his phone to capture Nolan’s nudity and then put the phone in his hand so they could watch him jerk off and cum on Nolan’s cock.  Once he was done he got down on his knees and licked Nolan’s dick before sucking him off and letting him fuck his throat for their viewing pleasure. <br/><br/>“Dude, I can’t wait till we come home this weekend…” Theo smirked. <br/><br/>“I might just let you fuck him Theo.  If you’re a good boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liam’s a nudist is my head cannon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>